


Of Malice in Men

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's holding an acquaintance of Sam's hostage, and he takes it has his responsibility to get her back safely, without telling anyone. Dean is shocked by Sam's efficient outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Malice in Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Safiyabat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safiyabat/gifts).



> I asked for prompts a little over a week ago, and safiyabat requested Anything with Bamf! Sam. Well, I probably should have finished this a little over a week ago, but I was procrastinating, as I could not think of a decent plot. Inspiration eventually struck, however.  
> So; this one's for you! I hope it's decently enjoyable, and contains enough Bamf! Sam to fill your desire.

      Sam wasn't really much for bars, despite how often the job, or money, or Dean forced him to get used to them. He much preferred the quiet solitude of a nice library, or a comfortable evening walk. Which was why it surprised Dean so much when Sam got a phone call ( _Who would call him? All his friends are dead_ , Dean thought), and promptly got off the bed, grabbed his jacket, shouting,

      "I'm gonna go to the bar for awhile!"

And walked out the door. Dean eyed the closed door, he started to get up, suspicion clear in his eyes. Castiel tilted his head, clearly confused as to what Dean's concern was.

       "What's wrong, Dean? Is it not a normal occurrence for hunters to frequent bars, especially you and Sam?" the angel asked, sure that this would ease his friend's, well apprehension, but Dean merely sighed, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck slowly.

      "Not Sammy. Given the choice, he wouldn't go, which means..."Dean looked lost in thought for a moment, and then glared at nothing in particular. "The stupid son of a bitch,"he growled, and Cas didn't blink at the blasphemous appropriation of the English language (ie. Cursing). At one point, before he'd met the Winchesters, cursing had no appeal to him, but now he was so used to it, even he uttered a swear word occasionally.

       "I've heard you claim you're brother to be stupid many times since we've met Dean, however, there is little evidence to support that and exceedingly more to contradict-"

         "Cas. He went on a hunt by himself." This caused the angel to purse his lips, though he still tried to reassure the other man.

     "Dean, Sam has proven that he's a capable hunter. However, if you are so worried, why not simply go check on him?

     With that Dean threw an angry glance Castiel's way.

       "No way. He's made it pretty clear he doesn't want me saving his ass, so I guess he'll just have to save himself for once."

* * *

 

        Sam walked in the cold night, the demon knife in his boot, a gun at his waist, and a pounding heart in his chest. This wasn't exactly what he meant when he said he liked comfortable evening walks. Still, he had to get to that warehouse.

        He knew it was a trap. Whatever this thing was, it was clear that if Sam didn't show, a young girl would get hurt. Apparently one Sam knew, from the sounds of it, as they singled him out specifically.

      Or they knew he was a hunter, and were trying to draw him out to kill him. Big mistake there, though, as Sam could take care of himself. And there was another hunter in town, who could also swiftly erase whatever this was fairly easily. When he finally reached the dusty old storage room, he pulled out his lock-pick, and used it to, well, pick the lock. When the door creaked open, Sam could hardly see, the lighting was so dim. But there was enough light to see a figure standing in the room, in front of some heavy set curtains, waiting a moment for dramatic effect before flicking the light switch on. A demon, which had been Sam's initial guess, would never do that. It wanted to be showy, it could just use it's telekinetic powers with the same effect. This was something else.

            "What are you?" he nodded toward the being.

          "What? Don't you mean who?" the man said, lifting two fingers as a gesture of hello. "Howdy, my name's Mike."

           "You're human?

           "As human as it gets, anyways." Sam rolled his eyes a little. Ambiguity just for drama was definitely a pretty a human trait, and it seemed like this guy was pretty much your stereotypical evil-doer human with no clue how to actually do the evil they were attempting. _Be on guard_ , Sam reminded himself. _You don't know what he's capable of_.

          "Right. So am I here because you want kill me, or here because you want to hand me over to someone who wants to kill me?"

        "Neither," the sandy-haired man pulled up a chair, with it facing him, and straddled it, tapping his foot lightly against the hard floor."Someone you know is going to be a corpse in half in hour if you don't hurry. I can give you the address if you want. It's an apartment on Abbington, 21A is my understanding. Better hurry. I think someone named Charles has got her. That guy's a psychopath." Sam glanced briefly behind the man, eyes settling on the beige curtains as he responded,

      "Right, and you're a perfectly sane humanitarian."  Mike shrugged. 

       "I'm telling you where your friend is, aren't I?" Sam chuckled shortly, a knowing smile on his face. 

  Sam tilted his head slightly to the right. "Just out of curiosity, why are you doing that?" 

             "Well, I'm about to do a little spell over here. I won't bore you with the details. But long story short, you go save your friend, I get to do my spell without hunter interference, everyone's happy. It's a win-win situation. So. Go get the girl." Sam nodded.

             "Okay," he said, turning his heal as though to leave, and then quickly turned back and sucker-punched the other man so hard he fell down.  "So, let me guess. The little spell your doing requires a little human sacrifice, right? And, you heard there was a hunter in town, so you figured rather than leaving me be, which would have made it where I had no idea anything was going on, you decided to act like I knew here so I would come save her, and then send me on some goose-chase rescue mission so I'd be out of your hair."

    Mike, on the ground, blinked slowly. "You're good."

         "Nah," Sam waved his hand flippantly. "I'm just not an  _idiot._ " The man, still on the ground, sighed in defeat, looking down, but then quickly sprung to his feet and tried to punch Sam back, to which the hunter simply grabbed the man's bony wrist. "Oh, give it a rest," Sam said, hitting the man harder than before so it would knock him out. Then, he went to the back of the room, and pulled the heavy curtains aside, to reveal a brunette girl in chains, shaking. Sam thought he recognized her..

        "Marin?" he asked, remembering the name of the girl from years ago when he'd been at the psych ward. She looked up, clearly a little frightened, but mostly just annoyed, and lifted her hands.

         "Sam! I'd say it's good to see you, but I'm tied up in a dark warehouse and was almost sacrificed. Could you untie me?" To that Sam laughed, and quickly complied, and then helped her to stand. They stood in awkward silence for a moment.

       "I like the haircut," he offered, and that caused her to laugh. He eventually laughed with her, and then they couldn't stop.

* * *

 

               Sam went to the police station to sort things out and see if Mike couldn't be locked away, and Marin came as a witness/victim. Then, they went their separate ways, and Sam returned to the dusty old motel he'd left hours earlier. When he got back, Dean was sleeping, but Castiel was still there, head in his hand, reading. When the door creaked open he looked up to see the younger hunter.

         "Hello, Sam. Did you enjoy the bar?" Sam raised his eyebrows. "What?"

        "You and me and probably Dean all know I wasn't at the bar. Anyways, it was no big, just something needed to be taken care of is all. Anyways, I'm gonna hit the hay."

     "That's an odd expression," Castiel observed. "Goodnight." Sam smiled his thin-lipped smile and laid down in his bed. Because he was bored, and didn't need sleep, the angel decided to take a long walk. When he got back the next morning, Dean was awake, drinking a beer.

      "Where's Sam?" Castiel asked.

      "Probably got himself into a tricky situation last night. I should go see what's-"

      "No, he came back last night, I saw him-" Just then, a knock came from the door. Cas and Dean glanced at each other, both knowing that if it was Sam, he wouldn't knock. Dean walked over and opened the door to a young brunette woman with a messenger back over her shoulder.

       "Hi, um, is someone called Sam maybe here with you guys?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

       "Who's asking?"

        "Oh, um, he helped me out last night, and, uh,"

       "Let me guess, he got himself kidnapped or something right?" She shook her head, clearly appalled a the thought.

       "Sam, no way!" she said in his defense. "He saved my life, you know, again, and I just wanted to thank him."

       "Oh," Dean said flatly. "Wait, again?"

        "Well, yeah, I mean, a couple of years ago, I was in a psych ward. I thought I was going crazy. If I told you what really happened, you'd think I was crazy, but Sam saved my life. And now he did it again. So I just wanted to thank him."

         Dean stared at her in awe. Psych ward? Only a couple of years ago, Sam had been in one. Had he really helped this girl even though he himself was in such a terribly bad way? The hunter couldn't believe his ears. While Dean was looking at her, Castiel took the lead, and said,

       "We'll..be sure to tell him you dropped by." She opened her mouth to speak, but before she had the chanced the door swung open and Sam was there with coffee. "            "Hey, I got some coffee for anyone who-" he saw Marin and almost dropped it. "Oh, hey, Marin. Uh..watcha doing here?"

        "I just came by to thank for what you did last night," she said. "Um, I should go, but it was nice seeing you, and meeting your friends, I guess." She left, leaving the door swinging behind her, and Sam looked to the other two, both staring at him oddly.

          "What?" 

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry it took so long! I know it should probably be better and longer because I had plenty of time, but this was the best I could do.


End file.
